Darkness into light
by Band Nerd
Summary: A girl soon discovers that she was adopted and then killed. A girl in the future has these dreams about her and goes on a quest to try to find out the WHOLE story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

I walked to school alone that day. The day was long and depressing. Everywhere I went I saw images of him. The day before I went back to school my best friend Koji died. I felt so bad because I was there and I could have stop the car that ran him over. He pushed me out of the the way of the car. It was my first day in this school and I didn't know anybody. I moved in about two weeks before the incident. " Hey, are you all right?" a guy walked up to me and sat down. " Um... I'm sorry, do I know you?" I questioned. " No, but you look lonely," he said. " Oh, my name is Angel," I said, " what's your name?" " Mine is Jake, why do you look so sad?" he questioned. " My friend Koji died yesterday, I could have saved him but he pushed me out of the way, I felt so helpless just watching," I explained. He just looked at me. " I've lost my friend before, I felt like killing myself I was so helpless," he said. Right then, I felt alot better, knowing that I wasn't the only other person that had lost a friend. We talked for awhile until it was time to go home. Before he left he handed me something and told me to read it over. I went home and as usual my mother was drinking and my father was gone. I quickly walked upstairs and into my room. I did my home work and then look at the picture of Koji and me. " Koji, it's so lonely without you here, you were the only person who understood me, why did you have to push me out of the way? I would have gladly died in your place. My parents don't even know I'm alive and they don't even know your dead. They just go along with there own lives and leave me be," I explained. I laid down on my bed and looked at the track that Jake had given me. I read through it inch by inch. I had seen a track like this one before, Koji had given it to me. I felt happy that I got the chance to read it once again. This time I paid attention to the words this time. It was about Jesus and how to be saved. I prayed the prayer on the back and I went to bed. The next morning I woke up and went down stairs. I ate breakfast and got my stuff. As usual my father slapped me in the back. " So, where's the little witch off to today?" he questioned putting a stern hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. " Dad, let go your hurting me, please," I pleaded. He slapped me in the face. " Don't talk back to me young lady, you know where people like you go?" he questioned. " Yeah, people like me go to heaven!" I yelled running out of the room. I ran to school and sat down in my desk. I was so tired of being treated like trash. I am a human being too. I slowly turn to some of the people that were looking at my face. I could tell they didn't like me. " Ew, what happened to you?" a girl laughed. I decided it would be best if I didn't respond but I did. " Depends, what happened to you?" I asked back. " So, what's going on here?" Jake asked walking up. " Oh, hi Jake, would you mind teaching this witch a lesson?" she questioned. He looked at me and smiled. " Why do you want me to hurt Angel?" he questioned. " Jake, your my boyfriend, your going to do what I say," she said. " Rachel, you do know that I'm not your boyfriend," he said sitting down behind me. " Jake, why are you sitting behind The Freak?" Rachel asked in a snotty tone. " Um... because this is my assign seat," he said. " Why fight? I've been hurt all my life because of my parents fighting. Why do it?" I questioned. " Why fight? Because Freaks like you were a mistake," Rachel snapped. I kept my temper in check and kept my mouth shut. " I take it you forgot to take your coffee again," Jake said. I just sat there, depressed. " Okay class, we have a new student today, his name is Squall," the teacher said. I didn't pay any attention to him until he had to sit next to me. " Hey, Angel, he's looking at you," Jake whispered. I looked up from my desk and at Squall but he turned around. " Weird," I replied. The rest of the school day went by fast. I sat outside of the school. I was afraid to go home, I would only get hurt by my Dad. Jake walked up to me. " Hey, what happened to you?" he asked bending down to meet my eye's. " My father is an abusive father," I said. " I'm sorry, have you ever called the police on him?" he questioned. " No, they would never listen to me if I called them," I replied. " Yeah they would ," he said. " I don't have a guardian, nobody would take me in, my mother is as alcoholic," I said. " I'm sure somebody would, there are alot of nice people in the world," he said. He looked down at his watch, " I better go, I have a youth outing I have to get to." " Youth outing?" I questioned. " We're going ice skating, you want t to come?" he asked. " Sounds like fun, but I'd only get in the way," I explained. He took out his cell phone and turned it on. " What's your phone number?" he asked. " 765-9753," I said not knowing what he was going to do. He dialed the number and my Mom picked up. " Hello?" she asked half drunk. " Yeah, is it okay if Angel goes ice skating with some of her friends?" Jake asked. " Huh? Oh, yeah," she said hanging up. " Well, that settles that," he said grabbing my hand. He pulled me along until we reached his church. " Well, Jake how have you been?" a girl asked walking up. " I've been fine, and yourself?" he asked. " Been great, who's your friend?" she asked. " Oh, Sasha, this is Angel," Jake said. " Oh, hi, it's really nice to meet you," she said in a friendly voice. " It's nice to meet you," I said. She didn't say anything about my face and I was glad she didn't. " Jake, Jack needs to see you," a guy said. " Okay, Ben, Angel I'll be back," he said leaving. " So, your Jake's new girlfriend?" Ben asked. " No," I said softly. " Really?" he questioned. " I'm not, I'm just a girl he knows from school," I said. " Oh, so, what happened to you?" he asked. " It's nothing," I said. " It looks like a slap, are your parents abusive?" he questioned. " Um... uh," I couldn't reply. " That's what I thought, I'll be praying for you," he said walking away. I felt alone until Jake returned. We got on the bus and went to the rink. I loved ice skating it's just that I would always go with Koji. When we got there I slowly skated. " What's wrong?" Jake asked slowing down. " It's nothing," I said. " Good, you were chosen to skate on the ice alone," he said. " What does that mean?" I questioned. " It means you make up a dance and skate," he explained. " I can't skate really good, why me?" I questioned. " Because people think you can't skate," he said. I shrugged and everybody got off the ice. I was nerves because everybody was looking at me and some people were laughing at my face. I closed my eye's and thought back to what Koji had told me. I started skating in circle and then started to skate backwards. I jumped into the air and spun around. I landed it and I continued to skate. I continued to skate. I smiled and started to skate. I picked up speed and flipped backwards. I stopped and looked up at the crowd. " Please, pray for me," I said running off the rink. I hurried and took my skates off. " Angel, wait up!" Jake yelled running after me. I stopped and turned to him. " They were laughing at me, they saw what my father did to me and laughed," I said. " Listen, don't listen to them, they need to get right with God, not all people are like that," he explained. " No, but most of them are that way," I said running. Ben ran after me. " Angel, please come back," he yelled. I continued to run and then he tackled me to the ground. " I thought you were a Christian!" I yelled. " I am. But I can't just sit back when I know someone is in pain, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he explained helping me up. I wiped the dust off my pants and we walked back to the rink. People were snickering as they walked by me. I walked up to Jake . " You skated really good out there, who taught you how to skate like that?" he asked. I closed my eye's. " Koji did, the night before he got hit by the car," I said. " I'm sorry, did you say Koji?" Jake questioned. " Yeah, he was my only friend, he's the one who pushed me out of the way of the car," I explained. " Were you the one holding his lifeless body?" Ben asked walking up. " Yeah, I was," I said. " So, your Angel Nibiki?" an older guy asked walking up. " Yeah, why are you asking me all these questions?" I asked. " Koji was my brother," the older guy said. " Your..." I didn't finish. " I'm Kurama," he said shaking my hand. " I'm sorry about your loss," I said. " There are some things I want you to see, would you mind stopping by my house on your way home?" he asked. " Sure," I said. The rest of the trip went by fast. I stopped by Kurama's house. " I think Koji would want you to have these," he said. He handed me some old journals, books, and pictures. I thanked him and left for home. I went to my room and look through some of the old journals.  
  
Dear Journal, I had another vision today, since I can't tell anybody I decided to just tell you. I met a girl named Angel and she looked really hurt. I became friends with her and maybe even got alittle too close to her. Her parents were abusive and she had no friends. I became her friend and then I got hit by a car. It sounds pretty stupid. Koji Dear Journal, Hey, I met a girl named Angel today, freaky huh? I guess that means that I will get hit by a car. I know I'm going to hate dying but I know I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. I feel connected to her some how like she was my sister. I use to have a little sister, but my mother said she put her up for adoption. I don't know if that's true or not, but I miss my sister. I don't think Angel's parents should treat her the way they do, I asked the people at my church to pray for her. Koji Dear Journal, Angel, if you are reading this, I think you should read this very carefully. I had another vision. It was of you, your father put you in a coma and you find out who you really are. You are really my sister. I always knew I knew you from somewhere, but I didn't know where from. I felt so alone until I saw you for the first time. I know I shouldn't be telling you this because I know I will regret it dearly. I thought you should know though. I need to get it out. Well, I love you sis. Koji  
  
I closed the book and set it on the table. " Sister?" I questioned. I looked at some of the pictures and it was of Kurama holding alittle girl. I turned it over and it said, ' Kurama and Lena'. I turned it back around and set it down. I hurried over to my trunk full of stuff and started looking through it. I found a picture of my family when I was only a baby. I ran back over to the desk and picked up the picture. I held them close together and gasped. I quickly ran downstairs to my mother. " My, why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" I questioned. " What are you talking about?" she questioned. I showed her the picture and she gasped, " where did you get that?" " My friend Kurama gave it to me, he said Koji wanted me to have it," I said. " I should have told you," she said. " No you shouldn't have, the tramp doesn't need it know," my father said walking in. " What are you talking about, Koji was my brother and I let him get hit by a car!" I yelled. " Don't talk to me in that kind f tone missy!" dad yelled. I ran out of the house and to the lake. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. " God, why do all the bad things happen to me? Was I made to suffer a life of pain?" I questioned. I didn't know what to do. I got up and walked to Koji's house. I knocked on the door and his mom answered the door. " Hello?" she questioned. " Um...hi... I don't know why I'm here," I said. " Please come in, Angel, tell me what's wrong," she said. I walked in and sat down. " I'm sorry to bother you," I said looking at the picture in my hand. " What's that you have?" she questioned. I handed it to her and she looked at me. " Who is that?" I questioned. " It's my daughter, Lena, she was adopted by the Nibiki's when she was one," she said. ' Nibiki's? Wait, those are my parent's' I thought. " I don't understand," I said, " why did you put her up for adoption?" " I was young and I didn't know what I was doing, why do you want to know about this?" she asked looking up at me. " I'm Angel Nibiki, my parent's are Kara Nibiki and Rick Nibiki," I said softly. " Now I'm the one who doesn't understand," she said. " Your son was my best friend, then today when I went to the youth outing with Jake I met Kurama, he said to stop by and pick some things up. He gave me Koji's journals and I read one. It said something about me being his sister," I explained, " I'm sorry I better be going." I slowly stood up and walked to the door. " Please stay," she said almost crying. I walked back and sat down, " what happened to your face?" " My father hit me," I said. " So, the people who adopted you are abusive?" she asked. " Yeah, very abusive," I said. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until Kurama walked in and saw his mom crying. " Mom, what's wrong?" he asked walking up to her. " Lena? Could you go visit Koji's grave?" she asked. I bowed and walked out of the house. " Lena? I like that better than Angel," I said. I walked over to the grave yard and walked up to Koji's grave stone. I fell to my knee's and started praying. I felt a strange presence near the grave and looked around. There was a light in front of me and I didn't know what it was. I reached out and touched it with my hand. It was warm and inviting. The light disappeared and I fell back. " What was that?" I asked myself getting back up. I walked home and climbed in through my window so I wouldn't get in trouble with my parents. I went to bed scared that night. What was that light at the graveyard? I was up all night thinking about it. My mom walked into my room and sat down. " Angel, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that you were adopted," she said. " It's okay, I already know who my real mom is," I said. She looked at me dumbfoundly. " How?" she questioned. " I found that picture of Kurama holding me and I filled in the blanks," I said. " Well, your pretty smart for a six year old," she smiled. " Mom, I'm 15 years old I'm not a kid anymore," I complained. " Your right and it's time we started to treat you like an adult," she said leaving the room. I sat for a minute, my mom has never talked to me like that before. She's never really talk to me at now that I think about it. I got dressed and went downstairs. My mom gave me some money to go to the store to buy some clothes. When I first walked into the mall I saw Squall. He walked away quickly. " I wonder what's wrong with him," I said. I shrugged and walked into one of the stores. It didn't take me long to find clothes that I liked. I liked baggy stuff so I mostly bought guy clothes. I went to the graveyard and knelt down by Koji's grave. " Koji, thanks for telling me that I'm your sister. Now I know why I felt that way. I felt in love and now I know why, it was because you wre my own flesh and blood.I will never forget ou andI hope that you never forget me. I know you'll lke it up there in Heaven but try not to forget about any of the people down here who miss you," I said. I looked up from the grave and the light was there again. I reached out and touched it but this time it dissappeard. I scream in horror as I felt pain rising in my body, " stop, I didn't mean to make you mad." I fell to the ground and started gasping for air. The pain soon left and I looked at my hands. There was something different about them. I turn them and gasped. There were jewls in my wrists. " What... what happened to me? What are these and why are they in me?" I asked. I looked around and noticed the nobody was there to awnser that. I slowly walked oout of the graeyard and to my house. My father was sitting in a chair waiting for me. I looked at the time aand it was midnight. " Sorry I'm home late," I whispered. " Sorry, sorry is all you can say? I'll make you sorry!" he yelled slaping me upside the face. I fell back and hit my head on the coffee table. My mom ran downstairs and gasped. She saw blood on the table and then on the back of my head. " What did you do to her?" she half yelled. " I put her where she belongs. She deserved to die," he laughed. She ran into the kitchen and called the hospital. They rused over to the house and took me. A week pasted before I woke up. I rubbed my head in pain. " Where am I?" I questioned looking around the room. I saw Squall about to leave my room, ' hey, wait, where am I ?" He turned quiickly, " your at the hospital," he said squirming alittle. " Could you stay a bit?" I asked. He slowly walked back to his seat next to my bed, " I have a questioned, how long have I been out?" " For a week, " he said looking at my wrists. I also loked and saw the jewls. " So, it wasn't a dream," I said. He looked at me. " Where did you get those?" he asked. " I don't know, I was at the graveyard visiting Koji's grave," I said. " But, how... I thought..." he stopped. " You thought what?" I questioned. " I thought only sorcerers got them," he said, he looked like he was lying. " I don't get it... you mean I shouldn't have gotten them?" I questioned. He didm't reply. My mom ran in the room and I hid my hands. " Angel, I was so worried about you," she said. " My names not Angel, it's Lina, Lina Inverse," I said. " Your my baby," she said. " I'm adopted, and my name is Lina. I'm not your kid," I said. She looked heartbroken when I said those words. She quickly left the room in tears. I looked at my wrists again and sighed. Squall walked out when I was talking to my mom. I was all alone to do nothing but sit and stare, until my father walked in that is. He didn't look really happy with me either. " You little..." he stopped seeing my wrists. " Leave me alone!" I yelled. " What did you do to yourself?!" he yelled. " I didn't do it I swear, it was the light at the graveyard," I said. " That's what they all say, why do you think our girl Naga died?" he asked about to hit me. " Sir, please, if you don't leave I willchave to call the police," the nurse said wlaking in. He didn't stop though, he followed though with the slap and then let himself out. The nurse ran over to me to see if I was alright. " I didn't do anything to him, I swear," I said holding my cheek in pain. " Don't worry, the police have arrested him and your going to an adoption center," she said leaving the room. ' Adoption? Why? Why now? I just started to fit in at school and now I won't be able to go anymore, I won't be able to bring my Bible there because most of the people aresatan worshipers and would burn it," I said. Kurama walked in my room with my real mom. " How are you doing?" he asked sitting down. " Been better, I'm getting put in a foster home, with satan worshipers," I said. " We'll pray for you," she said leaving. ' She's not really comfortable around you," Kurama said. " I understand, I think, is it because I'm her daughter?" I questioned. " No, it's because of the jews, they are evil," he said. I looked down at them. I touched one and the force pushed my hand away. " I didn't really want them, they just apeared when I went to visit Koji's grave," I said.  
  
" Was it the light?" he questioned. " Yeah, it was, it was warm and I touchd it, then it took over my body," I explained. " I advise you to gt rid of those as soon as possible, if you walk around with those then I'm sure you'll be killed," he said walking out of the room. I slowly stood up and walked out of the room. I went to the bathroom and got my regular clothes on. I walked back and looked out the window. The nurse walked in and tapped me on the shoulder. " Your free to go," she said leaving. I left the hospital and walk to my house. I went to my room and laid down. " What's happening?" I questioned. " Your being tested," a voice replied. " Who's there?" I asked sitting up.The guy walked out of the darkness and I noticed it was Squall. " I was sent here to keep an eye on you, to help you through this test," he said. " How did you know about the jems?" I questioned. He showed me his wrists and they also had jems in them. " I've had them since I was 12, I wanted to help other people who had them and to my search, you and Koji we're the only other two people who did," he said. " Koji never told me that he had them, he just said I was his sister," I said looking at him. " He passed them down to you, he thought that you might need them now more than him. He's safe where he is and he won't forget you," he said sitting down. " Thanks for telling me," I said. He looked at me and I blushed. " I came to pick you up for school," he said. I nodded and stood up. I grabbed my things and he walked to school with me. We went to class and Jake walked up to me. " Are you alright?" he asked. " I'm alright," I said. " What happened?" he questioned. " I'm not really sure," I lied. " Oh, well, I hope you have fun at the fostor home," he said walking away. " I totally forgot about that, I don't want to go," I said. " It's alright, I guess we'll be seeing alot of each other then," Squall smiled. " I don't get it," I said. " I go to that fostor home your going to," he said. The rest of the day went by fast. Squall walked me home and I went inside and pack my stuff. I grabbed Koji's stuff, my journal, andy clothes. I walked to the home and knocked on the door. The ower opened the door and she looked nice. " Angel?" she asked. " No, it's Lina Inverse," I said, " that's my real name." " Aright, Lina, please come in," she said showing me in. " Thank you," I said. " Is this your first time here?" she asked. " Yeah," I said. " My name is, Yuna, and you will be staying in a room with , Rinoa," she said. " How lucky," a girl walked up and greeted me. " Rinoa, will you go over the rules with Lina, and show her to your room?" Yuna asked. " Sure, come this way," she said. I followed her and she went over the rules before we enterd the room. 1. No fighting 2. No cussing 3. Be nice to others. 4. Help others when in need. 5. No leaveing home at any time.  
  
" No leaveing?" I questioned. " No, we have to stay here," she said. " So, I won't be able to go to my school or church anymore?" I asked sadly. " Right," she said. Squall walked up. " Don't worry, it's still fun," he said. Rinoa hugged him. " You could have gotten caught today," she said. " Hey, I live my life, no stupid rule is going to keep me from going to school," he said. I just watched them before me. She stopped the embrace and showed me into the room. " So, Squall is your boyfriend?" I asked. " Yeah, how do you know him?" she questioned. " He went to my school, he sat next to me in Martial Arts class," I said. " So, your Angel?" she asked. " That's my adopted name, my real name is Lina," I said sitting on my bed. " I heard that your a Sorcoress," she said. " How did you know?" I asked. " I'm also one, so is Squall," she said showing me her jems. Her's were red, mine were purple. " I don't get it," I said. There was a knock at the door and Rinoa opened it. " We have somebody here to see Lina," Yuna said. I nodded and followed her downstairs. I saw Jake and his Pastor standing by the door. We walked up to them. " Lina, are you okay?" Jake asked. " Yeah, I'm okay, except for the fact that I'm not alloud to go to my school anymore, or church," I said. " Why is this?" the Pastor asked looking at Yuna. " It's to keep track of our fugitives," she said. " Fugitives?" I questioned. " Yeah, the people who use to be abused by there parents even though it's the oher way around," she said. " That a lie! I love my parents, they may hit me but I still love them. Even if they are only my adoptive parents!" I yelled at her. " Believe me Miss, Lina doesn't abuse her parents," Kurama said walking in the door. " Do you know this for a fact?" she asked. " I think her brother should know if her adopive parents abuse her or not. How do you think you go the slap mark on her left cheek?" he asked. She looked at me coldly. " She stays,"Yuna yelled showing them out the door. i stood there. " I don't abuse my parents," I said. " Only monkeys say that, you don't get any dinner tonight," she said. " I don't care," I said waving my hand and walked back up the stairs. I went into my room and sat on the bed. " Hey, Lina, what did they want?" Squall asked. " Lets just say I'm not going to eat, ever," I sat laying down. " That's not good for you," Rinoa said. " I know, it's just that Yuna tics me off, she won't let me go to school and now she's claiming I abuse my family," I said. " That's not right, I knew there was something wrong with her when I first met her," Squall said laying down on my stomach. " Hey," Rinoa said. Squall sat up. " What? I'm tired and you won't let me lay down on you so I pick the next cutest girl," he said. " Yeah, whatever," I said. I sighed and looked at the clock, I could tell it was going to be a long night. I walked to the window and looked out at the stary night. " What are you looking at?" Rinoa asked.  
  
*** " Man, not another dream," I said rubbing my head in pain. " Tiffany your going to be late to school!" Mom yelled from the stairs. " Coming!" I said getting up. I quickly got up and changed. I ran to the bus stop just before the bus came. The day was long and the day dragged. The block schedule that they started made each class even more tiring to sit through. The day ended but I still had to make it through marching band practice. I got there and met up with my best friend Gem, I call her Saphire. We went to the practice field and got set. The directer once again gave us a small talk about doing our best. We practice and then got a five minute break. I walked over to the side and laid down. Matt, the guy that I'm massively in love with walked up to me. " Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. I quickly sat up and smiled. " Nothing, it's nothing," I said. He looked at me. " I'm taking your word on it but please tell me if something is wrong," he said helping me up. " Alright," I said walking back to my spot. Gem walked up to me. " Tiffy, what's wrong?" she asked. " It's nothing," I said. " Are you having thoughs dreams again?" she whispered. I nodded and she hugged me. " Hey, what are you doing?" a guy asked walking up. " Gio, what are you doing here?" Gem asked. "Um, the last time I checked I was in Colorguard with you and Tiff," he said. She gave him a hug and they walkd off. We had two hours left of practice and I already felt like I was going to pass out. I quickly stood at set as the practice resumed. I felt horrable, I asked the leader to sit out and I did. One of the Seniors walked up to me and told me to get back in. " I have a doctors note," I said. " I don't care, they notice when the flutes drop out and we need you back in," she snapped. I struggled to my feet and limped back over to my spot. We did two more sets before we got another watre break. I walked back over and sat down. " What's wrong?" Gem asked. " It's my ankle again, I'm not allowed to sit out either," I said. " Why? I mean, you do have a doctors note for it," Gio said walking up. " I don't know, she just told me to get back in, I didn't take my pain-killers this morning and I feel like I'm going to pass out," I said. I sighed and stood up. I walked to my spot and sat down till the break was over. The rest of the practice went by fast and I could barely walk up the hill back to the school. I was walking alone until Matt came up behind me. " Tiffany, whats up?" he asked. I looked at him. " Nothing," I said smiling. I knew I shouldn't like him because he had a girlfriend but it didn't make any difference to me at all. We made it up and I put my stuff away. " Good practice," Matt said giing me a hug. " Thanks," I said as I saw Gem in view. I walked away and up to her. " I saw that," she giggled. " Huh? What did you see?" I said playing dumb. " Come on," she said nodging me. I walked out of the building and to Gio's car. We went home and I decided to stay outside for awhile. The sun started to set and I went to bed inside. I got ready and laid down. My eye's closed and I drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
The early sun woke me up. " Hey sleepy head," Rinoa said. I sat up and looked around. ' Not again,' I thought. I got up and got dressed. It was Friday and I walked to go to school. " Rinoa, I'm going out," I said. " I don't think that's a good idea, Yuna will be by to check on you," she said. " I don't care, I'm leaving and I'm never comeing back," I said grabbing my bag. " Wait, I'll come with you," she said grabbing her bookbag. Squall also joined in and we jumped out the window. " Lina, do you know where your going?" Squall asked. " Yeah, I've been here alot of times," I said. I ran as fast as I could towards my hide out. " Whoa, you got it good here," Rinoa said sitting down. " I come here when my parents get into fights," I said laying down on the ground " Hey, what's wrong? You look so deep in thought," Squall said. " I don't know what's wrong with me, I just don't feel like I belong here," I said rolling over on my stomach. ' Why do I keep getting pulled into these dreams?' I questioned myself. I wish I could just get out. " What are you talking about?" Rinoa asked. " Oh, um... nothing," I said. I heard something in the woods and went to see what it was. I lokked and found nothing. When I started heading back I was tackled from behind. " What do you want?" I asked pushing him off. " I'm here to claim your life," he snickered holding a knife to my throught.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Upcoming Danger

Upcoming Danger I woke up in cold sweat that night. What was this nightmare I kep having? What did it mean? I felt so confused. " Tiffany, your friends here!" Mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. " Coming!" I said rolling out of bed. I got dressed and walked downstairs. I was shocked at who it was, " hi." " Hey, can I talk to you?" Matt asked. " Sure," I said walking out the door. I followed him to the river and sat down, " what is it?" I questioned looking at the water. " It's about my girlfriend," he said. I looked at him strangely. " What about her?" I asked. " She's mad at me for something I didn't do, somebody started a rumor about me and she believes it," he said. " So, you want me to tell her it's only a rumor, I think," I said. " I need to tell her that it's a rumor and make her believe me," he said. " Well, if you want my opinion, if she really loved you she wouldn't belive it, but, I'd sayI'm sorry if the 'rumor' hurt you, it's not true and your the only one for me. I understand the pain because I', going through it to. That's what I would say," I said. He looked at me. " Have you had a problem like this before?" he questioned. " No, I've never had a boyfriend so I wouldn't know," I said. He gave me a hug and thanked me. He walked away and left me sitting all alone. " Lina Inverse? I'm going to have some homework," I said taking out my cell phone. " Gem? Could you meet me at the Library?" I asked. " Who is this?" she asked. " It's Tiff," I said. " I'm on my way," she said hanging up. I walked to the place and Gem was already there with Gio. " Hey, what's up?" Gio said hanging all over Gem. " I needed you to help me with some research," I said. " Is that all, why do we have to help?" Gio complained. " Because I can't look up six people in one day," I said getting on the computers search engine. " But why us? Wh y not Felicity?" Gem askd. " Fine, if you don't want to help me find out what's wrong with me you can leave," I said. They were gone in an instant. I bowed my head and let out a sob, " I don't have time to cry I have to find out who Lina Inverse is looked her up and some data came through. I looked up Squall, Rinoa, Yuna, Koji,and Jake. I went home that night and looked at the information.  
  
Lina Age: 14 Born: 1975-1989 Lina was found burtally murdered in the woods April 5, 1989. The murderer left without a trace of idenity. To this day Lina's murder is still a mystery. People say the Yuna killed her before they could travel along there journy. Others say it was her step dad.  
  
Squall Age:17 Born: 1972-2001 Squall was also murdered. Without a trace the murderer left. People say it was related to the Lina insident. His girlfriend Rinoa said his last words were, " Our journy doesn't end here, for we will return to this place once we find a way home." He died after those words.  
  
Rinoa Age: 31 Born: 1972-?  
  
Yuna Age: 52 Born: ???? We don't have any further information on her. We think that she is the cause of the mystirious death of Squall and Lina.  
  
Jake Age: 15 Born: ???? Jake is still alive and the same age as he was back then. We have no further information.  
  
I put the papers down and sighed. " That's wierd, we just got a new guy in school named Jake," I said. It was Friday and I wanted the information imediately. What made me mad was that my friends had ditched me to go do something I know couldn't be good and left me all alone by myself. I had nobody to turn to. The phone rang and I picked it up. " Hello, Tiffany here," I said grabbing my bookbag. " Hey, it's Felicity, guess what?" she asked. " What?" I askd, already knowing where this conversation was going. " I got a boyfriend," she squeled. " Cool, listen, I can't talk..." she cut me off. " His name is Oji," she said. I rolled my eyes and sat down, I know I couldn't hang up on her just to go get information on Lina and her murder. She talked for about a hour before she had to go. Praise the Lord she had to. I ran out of the house and to the lake not knowing what I would find. I looked away as I saw Matt and his girlfriend kissing in front of the sunset. I hurried into the wood and sat by a tree. I sat down a started to sob. I knew he had a girlfriend but I never wanted to see her because I was afriad something would happen. I guess I was right too. I stood up and sinced something really strange. I walked out of the wood just as they stopped kissing. " It's about time!" I teased walking up. " Hey, what's on the paper?" Matt asked taking them from me. My eye's widened as he read them out loud. " Who are they?" his girlfriend asked. " Lina? She's my cousin, who died," Matt said. " But, I don't understand," I said as his girlfriend walked away. " She was my mom's cousin really, I never met her but I heard she was really nice. Why are you getting information on her?" " Maybe I better go," I said running away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. " Tell me," he said sitting me down on the ground. " Alright, but do you promise not to laugh?" I questioned. " Yeah," he said sitting down. " I've been aving flashbacks of Lina's death. I knew he friends, I even got to experience Koji's death. Jake was one of her friends, but he's still the same age as he was back then, I don't understand it," I said. " Wasn't Yuna the one who killed her and Squall?" he asked. " No, it wasn't he, it was a demon of some kind. I woke up before I saw it's face. It was on Lina and was about to kill her when I woke up. Everybody ditched me when I asked them to gather information with me they had 'Important' stuff to attend to, like kiss or do something like a date with a boy," I finished and he looked at me. " Wierd," was all he could say. " I know who your talking about," came a voice. I turned around to see John standing behind me. John had been my best friend and had helped me through alot, I sometimes thought of him as a boyfriend rather than a friend. " John, how did you know where we were?" I asked standing up. " Easy, I went to your house and your mom told me you were at the library, but I always knew you came here to relax and ease your mind," he said. " Oh, well, who do you know?"I asked. " Jake," he said walking over to us more. " Okay, what kind of information can you give us on him?" I questioned. " Only that he doesn't live in this universe," he said. I starred at him for awhile not knowing what to say. Then it hit me. I had to find him before something bad happened. To Be Continued...  
  
AN: I hope you like it so far. This is my first fanfic that I have posted in the internet. I've posted poems before and got alot of comments on them. I hope people will review so I know if I should coontinue this little story of mine or not. Oh yeah, I DON'Y OWN SLAYER I only wish I did. Sarah, you don't count 'cause your only reviewing good comments 'cause I'm your friend!!! Sorry this ch. is so short, I ran out of ideas. 


	3. Finding the Way

Finding the Way  
  
Once I got over the shock of Jake I figured out what we had to do. I knew John would come with me but I wasn't sure about the others. I knew Gem and Gio wouldn't want to according they had better things to do than go on an adventure with me. Felicity was with her boyfriend Oji and I was all alone with nobody at all. I was always the lone one of the bunch. That afternoon I went to Gems house and her mom said she was out with Gio. Felicity was aslo out with her boyfriend when I went over. " Well, I guess I'm all alone again," I said. " You have me," John said. I smiled. " Yeah, I still have my little friend," I grinned. " Be quiet," he said, " just because I'm short doesn't mean I am stupid." " Sure, just needed you to say that again," I laughed. We walked to the library and went to the computer. " So, what are we looking up again?" he asked. I looked at him coldly, " I'm joking." " You better be joking," I said getting on a search engine. While John and I did research, Matt went to find Rinoa. He went to the adress and knocked on the door. " Hello?" a lady asked coming to the door. Matt's eye's widened as he got a clear shot of her. " I'm sorry, are you Rinoa?" Matt asked dumbofoundedly. " Yes, I'm Rinoa," she said. " I don't understand, your young, when you're really 31!" he exclaimed as she pulled him inside. " Shh," she said pushing him down on the couch, " what do you want to know?" " I came here to find out about Lina and Squall," he said. " Why do you want to know about them?" she asked sipping her pop. " My friend Tiffany has been haveing wierd dreams about her and Squall and you, she doesn't know how either. She thinks Lina and Squall are trying to advenge there death because they died in cold blood," he said. " Oh, you want to know about that," she said looking at a picture of Squall, Lina and herself. " Yes, I would, if you would tell me that is," he said. " I knew Squall since we were kids, and Lina was one of us," she explained. " What do you mean?" he asked. " We could all use magic," she said. " So, my mom's cosin was a witch?" he asked. " I guess you could put it that way. Squall always wanted to warn Lina about the vision he had, about when she was killed, but never got a chance to tell her," she said. She explained the rest of the situation. Matt left and went to the library to find us. " Hey, did you know Rinoa looks the same age as she did when she was 17?" Matt questioned. " No, but now I do," I said continuing to type. " Did you guys find anything?" Matt asked. " No, not yet," John said. " Well if I'm not needed I'll go back home and sleep," he said leaving. " What is it with guys and sleeping?" I asked. " I don't know, I don't sleep when I get home from school," John said. " No duh, you have marching band," I said as a page popped up. I printed it and looked it over. " I'll take it and see what I can find out about it," John said. " Thanks," I said leaving. He walked me home and then left. I couldn't help but sigh as I watched him leave. I've liked him for three years and I'm glad he doesn't know. The phone rang and I picked it up. " Hello?" I questioned. " Hi, this is the Police we need you down at the station, imediately, something happened," he said hanging up. I quickly ran out of the house and to the station, " I'm afraid we have some bad news for you." " W-what is it?" I studdered. " Your parents were hit by a drunk on there way back home, they both died instantly," he said. I just stood there unflinching, I couldn't believe this could happen to them. " Do you have any family that could take you in?" a man asked. " I don't ..." I was cut off. " I'm her sister," Rinoa said walking in. " I'm sorry, how old are you?" he saided. " I'm 25," she lyed. She took me by the arm and sat down. " You'll need to sign these," he said handing her some forms. She filled them out quickly and left. " Why did you do that for me?" I questioned. " Because I know what homes are like and I don't want someone looking for my best friend to be in one," she said. " But, I don't understand, my parents where never crewl to anybody," I faintly said. " The one's who are nice are always killed by the wicked," she said. We walked to her house and she showed me to a room I could stay in until I recovered enough to go back to school. A week later I went to school and everybody looked at me coldly. John walked up to me. " The heard about your parents over the P.A. and they think you killed them," he said. " Why would I kill my parents?" I questioned. " It's because of your friend Felicity, she said you kill with no emotion at all and now everybody thinks that you did it," he explaind. " I've never killed anybody," I said, my eye's becoming glazed over with tears. " Hey, listen to me, even if there not your friends I will always be here for you," he said. " Thank you," I said wipping my eye's. " Why are you still hanging out with that loser?" Matt asked walking up to us eyeing me. " Because she's my best friend and I just can't leave her in her time of need," John snapped back. He pulled me by the arm to a hallway that didn't have anybody in it., " are you going to be okay?" " I hope," I said. We looked into each others eye's, the acward moent was soon brought to an end as the bell rang. I walked to gym class and changed. I slowly walked out onto the gym floor and streched out. I looked around and spotted John, I completely forgot that he was in my gym class. In front of him I saw a bright light. " What the..." I stopped as I saw her face, " John in front of you!" I yelled. He looked in the direction of my voice and saw the outline of it. " What is it?" he questioned. " It's... it's Lina, I think," I said. His eye's widened and he started to chase it down. I t went out the door and I started to follow him. " If we catch it, how are we going to stop it?" he asked. " I don't know, maybe she just wants to show us something," I said as we reached the wood. We ran as fast as we could into them and looked around. " Did we lose her?" he asked looking around. " Over there!" I said starting to run again. We ran to the end of the forest and I almost fell at the cliff at the end. John caught me. " Now where?" he asked looking around. " There!" I said looking down. He also looked down and that's when we saw it. The portal to the other world. Now all we needed to do was find out how to getr to it and who was coming with us. To Be continued...  
  
AN. Once again, I don't own the Slayers. And I hope you liked it, but you see, I'm somewhat out of ideas right now so I would be posting for a while. If you have any ideas that could be useful please e-mail me at Smooch1588@aol.com Sarah, NO MORE REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
